Don't Stop Believing
by New Direction
Summary: Spoilers for 5x15 (Bash). Alternate Version, after Kurt is attacked his life is on a thin line barly holding on. But will a song sung by his friends bring him back to life? Read to find out...(friendship fluff) (One Shot).


Don't Stop Believing - A Glee Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is a new one-shot I came up with after listening to Don't Stop and watching the episode Bash in Glee. I figured this idea would be good, and I would have liked to see this idea instead of the other song Blaine sings to Kurt. This is just an alternate version I guess you could call it, so please enjoy and no hate. Anyway I own nothing from Glee and I don't own Don't Stop so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

One - Shot

"I am sorry kids, but you're gonna have to leave!" Nurse Nancy stated as she tried to push Rachel and her friends towards the door.

"No! We can't! We need to be with him!" Rachel protested as she indicated to Kurt, who was asleep on the hospital bed.

The reason they were being pushed out of the room was because Kurt's heart was slowing and the doctors and nurses needed to work on him. However Rachel, Sam, Blaine, Mercedes, and Artie didn't want to leave, not when Kurt's life was on the end of the line

"Were sorry kids but you need too, if you want us to bring him back." Nurse Nancy said with a frown, she didn't want to say that at

"Bring him back..." Rachel said as she thought of something. "Guys! I have an idea!" Rachel said as she turned to her friends.

"What!?" Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, and Artie asked with confusion and interest.

"No...you kids need to leave and now!" Nurse Nancy said once more as she tried to push them out the door once more.

"Please, listen to me! This idea will work." Rachel protested as the Nurse shook her head, the doctors continued to work on Kurt.

"I am very sorry but you're going to have to leave no arguments!" Nurse Nancy stated as she turned away.

"Come on guys let's go, they'll let us know what's going on soon." Sam said as they all turned to leave, Artie stopped Rachel.

"What was that idea for Kurt you had?" Artie asked as Rachel looked at him and smiled, she looked at the monitor and then at Artie.

"Don't stop believing." Rachel said as Artie smiled knowing just what she meant. He turned and wheeled to Sam, Mercedes, and

When Artie told the other three the idea Rachel had everyone instantly nodded in agreement. If any of them knew what would save Kurt's life at the last minuet, it would be music, and what better song to do, then the first one he sang with his friends.

**Artie, Mercedes, Sam**

_Da da da da da  
da da da da da da  
da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da  
da da da da da da  
da da da da da da da da_

Even though there was no music in the hospital they mad it themselves. They were willing to do anything to save their friend, and with Blaine agreeing to sing the male lead for where Finn would be, she knew this idea was gong to work.

"What are you kids doing!?" Nurse Nancy asked with panick and anger, she thought she told them to leave.

No one listened to her when she yelled at them. They got ready to sing and with Sam, Mercedes, and Artie starting them off Blaine got into the rhythm of the music and began to sing. Everyone stopped to look at them for a moment and then got back to Kurt.

**Blaine**

_Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Going anywhere_

**Rachel**

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised on South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Going anywhere_

Instantly the music in their minds began to get faster and soon enough Rachel was imaging Artie holding a guitar in his hands and shredding it like there was no tomorrow. But something shocked them all then, the monitor began to beep once more and they smiled.

Kurt was coming back and no one was stopping them now. All the nurses and doctors were shocked that the music had brought him back to life, but all five of them knew it would have. So, Nurse Nancy didn't try to through them out, instead she told them to sing.

**Blaine**

_A singer in a smoky room_

**Rachel**

_The smell of wine and cheep perfume_

**Blaine & Rachel**

_For a smile they could share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

Before anyone of them knew it they began to dance like they were on a stage on not in a hospital. They all smiles on their faces and Rachel was ready to cry tears of joy because the heart monitor for Kurt was beeping more and more as they sang. It was working!

"Keep going kids! Don't stop!" Nurse Nancy called knowing that the idea Rachel had was now working, she was amazed at it!

Indeed they kept going and they kept dancing and singing. A few tears had managed to roll down Rachel's face when she looked at Kurt knowing he could have almost died but didn't. She was crying of happiness that he was still alive, and she started to sing again.

**All Five**

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadow's searching in the night_

_Streetlights people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night  
_

More and more Rachel, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes, and Artie sang wanting their friend to wake up. After learing that Kurt had risked his own life to save a gay kid like himself from being beating up they couldn't believe it themselves, Kurt was a hero that was for sure.

The music in their minds continued as they all thought about Kurt. All five of them were dancing along the routine the knew so well, well the routine Rachel, Mercedes, and Artie knew so well. Blaine and Sam were smart and the learned the dance as they went along.

**Rachel**

_Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill_

**Blaine & Rachel**

_Paying anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time_

**Rachel**

_Some will win_

**Blaine & Rachel**

_Some will lose  
__Some were boring to sing the blues  
And all the movies never end  
It goes on and on and on and on_

This was it! His heart was back, and Kurt was starting to slightly stir in his sleep. Everyone that was in the room knew that it was a merical. Nurse Nancy was even amazed the most because out of her life of working at the hospital she had never seen anything like this in her life, God sure worked in mysterious ways.

"Come on Kurt, you can wake up now, you're friends are singing for you." Nurse Nancy said to the boy with a smile.

Kurt started to roll more in his bed trying to wake up. In his mind, he heard the song, and he knew his friends were singing it. However he could tell, this time it was Rachel, Blaine, Mercedes, Artie, and Sam, he could just tell by their voices.

**All Five**

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching' in the night  
_

_Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

Just a little more and Kurt would be awake! With their voices filling the room, and Nurse Nancy trying to wake up Kurt, Rachel knew it wouldn't be long till his eyes were open and they could hear his voice again. Kurt stirred again like he was fighting to wake up.

Still, they kept going and weren't going to stop till they reached the end of the song. It was a good thing Blaine and Sam knew the song; otherwise Rachel would have no idea what they were going to do. After all, they needed a lead and another back up singer.

**All Five**

_Don't stop believing'  
__Hold on to that feeling'  
streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believing'  
Hold on to that feeling'  
streetlights, people_

_Don't Stop!_

And just like that, his eyes opened...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was my one shot! Hope you all liked it, that is what I wish could have happened in "Bash". I really think it could have fit perfectly only if it was Finn and Tina instead of Blaine and Sam. Anyway I still used Blaine and Sam because they were in story line in the episode and plus I figured they knew the song. So yeah. Thanks for reading and please remember to review! :) Thanks! :)**


End file.
